


Middle of a Wreath

by tresa_cho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tresa_cho/pseuds/tresa_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy is irritated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of a Wreath

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/63452.html?thread=14869980#t14869980

"Good God, we are a fashion disaster," Pansy whined, picking at Ron's bed curtains.

"You could stop wearing green, you know," Ron suggested. Pansy slapped his bare chest.

"Perish the thought. I am so pale and pasty. Do you have any idea what red would do to my comlexion?" She sniffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. Ron grinned stupidly and tugged a few strands back. She scowled at him. "If you don't behave I'm going to start smoking right here, in your bed."

"Oh please don't," Hermione spoke up from Ron's other side. Pansy sighed a long-suffering sigh.

"Oh all right. Only if my girl wants me to," Pansy said mournfully. "But seriously. Christmas colours. We have Christmas colours. It's got to stop. Can we start wearing black, maybe? Instead of red or green? Black is a nice, neutral colour. I hate feeling like I'm the inner strip of a wreath."

"Does it really bother you that much?" Ron twisted his head to look up at her. Pansy was propped up on her elbow over Ron's left shoulder.

"Yes, and I can't understand why it doesn't bother you two. Oh wait. Because nobody knows we're dating." Pansy pursed her lips into an elegant pout and stared at the headboard of the bed.

"Pansy, we're in the middle of a war. Nobody's relationship is safe, especially not a Gryffindor-Slytherin one. They'll know you're feeding us information," Hermione said reasonably. Pansy kicked the bed impatiently. Ron ran his hand up her arm. It wasn't in her nature to be quiet about things she cared for. She held them fiercely close, but she liked to proclaim it. Keeping silent about their relationship was starting to take a toll on her. "They'll kill you," Hermione whispered.

Pansy kicked the bed again in irritation. "Careful, Granger. You sound like you're getting attached," Pansy teased without mirth. Hermione's cheeks went red in anger.

"Would I be here if I didn't care?" she asked coldly. Pansy shot her a look and backed down.

"That wasn't fair," Pansy admitted stiffly, letting her head down on Ron's shoulder. She reached across her boy and twisted her hand in Hermione's. "I wish the fighting were over. So that we could wear our stupid Christmas-themed colours together and people would stare and make fun and then I could beat the crap out of them while you two watch."

"That's what we're fighting for, Pansy," Ron said. "A world where you can beat the crap out of people." Pansy hummed happily as Hermione giggled.


End file.
